


I Didn't Just Kiss Her

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: NSFW Sailor Moon Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Magical Aphrodisiacs, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sybian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Fills for nsfw prompts for Michiruka.





	1. Stay Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and figured I'd try to write some smutty scenes cause... why not? Feel free to request some Michiru/Haruka stuff in the comments for a 500(ish) word fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: harumichi + "stay quiet"

“Stay quiet.”

Michiru glanced at her girlfriend as she pulled back, sitting up straight in her seat. She bent over as if picking up something, then slowly sat back up. Michiru glanced around. No one seemed to notice Haruka’s hand was now under her skirt, resting on her knee. They were all engrossed in the opera on stage, completely oblivious to the game at play.

She took a deep breath as Haruka’s hand drifted further upward, fingers ghosting across the inside of her thigh before stopping short of her center. Haruka smirked, then let one finger dart forward. Michiru knew she’d meant to just brush against her panties, but she was in for quite the surprise when she hit Michiru’s lower lips.

Haruka raised an eyebrow, but Michiru just shrugged. The last thing she wanted during a night out was to deal with panty lines.

Sensing a new opportunity, Haruka wrapped the short hair between Michiru’s legs around her fingers and tugged sharply. Michiru gasped, her hips twitching. She was on fire now, wishing they had the theatre to themselves to do what they pleased. Haruka slowly loosened her grip, letting her fingers find Michiru’s clit.

The first touch felt like heaven, and Michiru let out a happy sigh, relaxing in her seat. Haruka’s index finger toyed with her clit while her middle finger dipped inside Michiru’s cunt, setting a slow rhythm, in and out over and over again in time with the music from the opera.

The scene changed, as did the music, and with it went Haruka’s hand. She twisted her wrist so it was now her thumb rubbing at Michiru’s clit, and she let her index finger join her middle inside.

This wasn’t Michiru’s first viewing of this opera; she knew what was coming, and she knew Haruka did, too. When the music picked up, Haruka did, too, thrusting her fingers in and out, increasing the curve of them ever-so-slightly each time.

Without warning, Haruka let a third finger join the other two, and Michiru gasped, automatically clenching even as Haruka stretched her out. “Please-” she whispered, but Haruka just quietly shushed her, refusing to let up. Her thumb circled around her clit, the only thing not in time to the music that kept Michiru guessing.

As the song reached its crescendo, Haruka hooked her fingers and dragged them along Michiru’s g-spot, just as her thumb flicked her clit, and Michiru couldn’t help herself. She turned, pressing her mouth into Haruka’s jacket-covered arm as she moaned, but Haruka used her arm to prevent her body from arching out of the chair.

The actors left the stage as Michiru came down, shaking, and Haruka slipped her hand out from under her dress, raising her fingers to her mouth to lick them clean, a smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](https://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com) and please review!


	2. Sybian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: harumichi + “It’s a sybian. Go on, take a seat, I want to watch you lose yourself.”

“It’s a sybian. Go on, take a seat. I want to watch you lose yourself.”

Haruka turned around to look down at Michiru, a little smile on her face. “You’re too cruel,” she teased, but even as she spoke, she pulled off her jacket, tossing it in the corner. While she unbuttoned her shirt, Michiru took care of her pants and underwear, pushing them down around Haruka’s ankles so she could step out of them.

Haruka leaned forward for a kiss, but Michiru leaned back. “Not until you’re riding it,” she declared, earning a frustrated growl in response. Michiru just giggled. “Don’t pout.”

Without a second thought, Haruka pulled off her shirt, then unclasped her bra and let it join the rest of her clothes. The backs of her legs hit the bed, and she got up on it, not even looking back as she hovered over the semicircular device. Slowly, she lowered herself onto it, the cock probing deep within her.

A moan escaped her, her head falling back as she bottomed out, her clit hitting the small ridges in front of her. When she looked up again, Michiru was smiling at her, and she joined her on the bed. She picked up the control on it and flipped both switches on, then turned one of the dials.

The cock within her started to turn slowly, stretching her out, and she instinctively rutted against it.

“Does that feel good?” Michiru asked, clearly amused by her lover’s arousal.

Haruka nodded as Michiru turned the setting up, making it spin faster. “Kiss me,” she breathed.

“Not yet.”

Haruka whined, even as Michiru turned the second dial, causing the setup to vibrate, the little ridges on the base running back and forth against her clit. At first, it just moved back and forth, moving Haruka with it more than moving beneath her, but it quickly sped up beyond Haruka’s own abilities, causing her body to jerk back and forth like she was riding a bull.

“Kiss,” she growled again, growing frustrated from the lack of her lover’s touch.

When the only response was for both the spinning and the vibration to speed up, Haruka decided she’d had enough. She reached out, grabbing Michiru and pulling her in, holding her on the ribbed base as well. Haruka kissed her deeply, swallowing her moans of pleasure.

Haruka came almost instantly, but she managed to catch Michiru’s own climax as she came down, watching her lover with lust in her eyes as she cried out and writhed before her.

After a moment, Michiru collected herself, and she flipped the switches on the sybian off. She panted, looking up at Haruka through half-lidded eyes. “Next time… you’re getting… the double.”

Haruka smirked and pulled herself off of the device, watching the way the sound made Michiru’s eyes darken. “Only if you get it, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to request a prompt if you want one!


	3. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: harumichi + aphrodisiac

“So you’re sure about this,” Minako said, clearly hesitant. “You should only eat one half each; they’re very powerful.”

Michiru rolled her eyes and snatched the date-like fruit from Minako’s fingers. “I’m sure,” she insisted.

“You need to be,” Minako declared. “I once lost a bet and had to eat three in the Silver Millennium, and I ended up needing to have sex with someone in between meetings just to get through the day… and those meetings didn’t even start until over twelve hours after I ate them.”

“Well Ami needs someone to test that they’re the same as they were in the Silver Millennium,” Michiru said. It was true, but an excuse nonetheless. Genetically engineering the extinct plants from their home planets could be a bit dicey. “Thanks for the tip.”

Minako groaned, rubbing her temples as Michiru turned to walk away. “It wasn’t a tip!” she called after her, but Michiru was already gone.

Michiru snuck back into her room with a smirk on her face, locking the door behind her. Haruka watched her in the mirror on her vanity, and she spun her chair around at the sight. “What’s with the evil grin?”

Michiru held up the fruit, walking over to Haruka. “Minako called them praims,” she explained. “Part of the latest batch Ami made to revive life on the other planets. Apparently, it’s a very powerful aphrodisiac, and she needs someone to test it.” She lifted it to her lips and bit half of it, finding it sweet and chewy, more like a piece of candy than a fruit.

She felt its effects before she even swallowed. A moan escaped her, and she lowered herself into Haruka’s lap. “It’s amazing,” she breathed.

“Are you going to tell me what all it does, or will I just have to settle for ‘aphrodisiac?’” Haruka asked, but even as she spoke, she took hold of Michiru’s wrist and lifted the fruit to her lips.

Michiru swallowed the last of the fruit, watching Haruka eat her half as she explained. “The juice is just as potent as the rest of the fruit, causing an immediate reaction that was meant to last hours upon hours,” she declared. “It’s been known to cause madness in those who don’t have a lover to pleasure them.”

“I find it hard to believe anyone on Venus would be unable to find a lover,” Haruka retorted. Her eyes were already significantly darker, pupils dilated with want. She still had Michiru’s wrist in her hand, and she took the proximity to suck on her lover’s fingers, licking them clean of juice. She hummed thoughtfully. “These could be dangerous.”

A giggle escaped Michiru, and she squirmed in Haruka’s lap. “You’re telling me,” she agreed. She rocked against Haruka, her swollen clit loving the feel of Haruka’s jeans under it. Her skirt gave her easy access to touch herself, but she didn’t need to. One, two, three thrusts, and she came apart in Haruka’s arms, her head falling to rest on her shoulder.

After taking a couple of breaths, she lifted her head to see Haruka shaking, barely holding herself together. “Bed?”

Michiru nodded. “Bed.”

Haruka lifted her up, carrying her over to their bed and dropping her on it. She immediately started shedding clothes, and Michiru followed her lead, shimmying out of her skirt and panties. Next came her shirt, and finally her bra.

The second they were both nude, Haruka laid herself over Michiru, kissing her deeply. Michiru bent her knee, sliding her leg up between Haruka’s. She barely made contact when Haruka came, head falling forward into Michiru’s chest.

Michiru gave her a moment to collect herself before she moved her leg again, rubbing against Haruka’s slit again. Haruka grabbed her thigh, stilling her for a moment before taking Michiru’s other leg and throwing it over her shoulder. Without lifting her head, she started rubbing her clit against Michiru’s, her tongue laving over her breasts.

Michiru whined, thrusting her chest out as the two ground their bodies together. Her breath grew short again as Haruka covered one breast with her mouth, massaging the other with a bruising touch. Ordinarily, such harsh affection wouldn’t please her, but now it just made her already-wet pussy absolutely soaked, juices squirting out of her.

She didn’t even realize both she and Haruka were screaming, crying for each other as they came again, together, before Haruka dropped down on her, uncaring of her weight on Michiru’s chest.

Slowly, Haruka guided Michiru’s leg back down, rubbing her thigh softly. “I want more,” she whispered.

Michiru nodded in agreement. Neither one of them would be getting any sleep tonight.


	4. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Haruka + masturbation (over Michiru) ;)

She wasn’t getting home for at least another half hour. The thought made Haruka groan in frustration, her head falling back and hitting the back of the sofa. She knew what she’d do if she were there in that moment. She’d giggle and tease her, asking something like, _What? You can’t wait less than one little hour?_

No. No, she couldn’t.

Haruka took in a slow breath and unbuttoned her pants, sliding one hand inside as the other slid up her shirt and under her bra. She ran her thumb over one nipple, making her slow breath turn sharp. She circled the nipple over and over again, teasing herself even as her other hand ran through her pubic hair.

She slid past the curly thatch of hair, then back up once she passed her clit. She sighed, a volt of pleasure racing through her like lightning. An image of Michiru filled her mind, and she imagined it was her rubbing her clit instead of her own hands.

Haruka pulled her hand out from under her shirt, an idea occurring to her. She licked her thumb, covering it in her saliva before returning it to its original place, and she ran it over her nipple. It wasn’t Michiru’s tongue, not by a long shot, but it was enough for Haruka to pretend.

She alternated between running her thumb around her nipple and pinching it as her other hand played with her clit, finding joy in her repetitive movements.

But Michiru would never let her grow satisfied with just that. Haruka kept her thumb over her clit, but her index and middle fingers trailed lower, stroking her labia before sliding inside with ease. She was wet and wanting, something else Michiru would tease her over.

_Oh, somebody wants it…_

“I do,” Haruka sighed, squirming against her hand. “I want you, Michi, please. Please, harder. Faster.”

Haruka followed her own request, speeding up her motions with both hands. She switched her attention from one breast to the other, and she was surprised when her hips jerked of their own accord, drawing her fingers further into her pussy.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Michiru, yes, please…” She kept going, adding in a spurt of her speed as a Uranian and throwing her for a loop. She thrust against herself, picturing Michiru in front of her, on her knees and fucking her with her fingers.

_You’re close, baby, I can feel it_.

“I’m so close,” she whined in agreement. She flicked at her clit again, using her nail to nick it, and her head fell against the sofa, eyes rolling back in her head. “Michi…” she groaned, juices flooding over her own hand.

Shakily, she withdrew her hand, licking herself clean and buttoning her pants. The front door opened and closed, and Haruka propped her feet up on the coffee table, acting as though nothing had happened in her lover’s absence.

Michiru walked up, planting a kiss on Haruka’s cheek. “You enjoy your alone time?”

Haruka grinned, looking back at her. “I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! I don't think y'all understand how much it means to me to get feedback from y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](https://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com/) and please review!


End file.
